


DIFFERENT INTENTIONS

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean have been together for six months and then one day one of them changes his mind. I know the summary sucks, but the story is cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean leaned into his brother for a chaste kiss. He had noticed a change in him for a while now, but was scared to bring it up, fearing that Sam might say he was going to leave. He couldn’t put it off any longer when Sam pulled back.

 

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked hesitantly. Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know how he was going to get through this, but he just couldn’t go on like this.

 

“Dean, we have to stop this.” He said, as he looked at the ground, unable to look at his brother who he knew he was hurting.

 

“I don’t understand. Why now, why not six months ago when we first started it? Why start anything at all if you were just going to back out? Jesus Sam! I told you to make sure that it was what you wanted.” Dean said as he turned away, unable to keep the tears out of his eyes.

 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It’s just, Dean it’s wrong. You have to know that.” Sam said, pleading with this brother to understand. Dean finally looked at Sam. He thought that there was nothing better in the world than being with Sam and now he found out Sam viewed their relationship with disgust and it filled him with self-loathing. 

 

“I gotta go.” Dean said as he rushed out of his seat, unable to sit there with his brother, knowing what he did. He heard Sam calling to him as he ran out the door. He got in the impala, not looking back

 

 

Dean pulled up to the roadhouse, tears streaming down his cheeks. He needed to talk to someone and that someone was Jo. As he walked in, his eyes fell on her. She was rubbing down a table, completely oblivious of the broken man standing not two feet behind her. He smiled slightly at the off key tone as she hummed to Reo Speedwagon, well as much as his heart would let him smile. He walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He laughed as he watched her jump almost a foot off the ground. It was indeed a good idea to come here, he thought to himself.

 

“What the fuck?” Jo said as she balled her fist. Ready to slug the person who actually took her by surprise. She smiled and dropped her fist when she saw just who it was. The smile faded as she looked into his green eyes, the pain ripping at her heart.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, concern written all over her face. She pulled him over to a chair as she went behind the bar and poured two large whiskeys. She leaned down on the bar, waiting for Dean to talk. Jo didn’t know what was wrong, but she would try like hell to fix it. Dean took a shaky breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Sam. He said he didn’t want to be with me anymore.” Dean whispered, closing his eyes tight, trying to keep the pain out. She reached out, putting her hand on top of his.

 

“He couldn’t have meant that, he was probably just angry.” She said soothingly, but Dean just shook his head.

 

“No he meant it. He said we were unnatural and that we had to stop, he said I disgusted him.” Jo gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

 

“He actually said that?” She asked, not willing to believe that of Sam.

 

“Well, not in so many words but I know he does.” He replied grudgingly. He looked up into her eyes. If anybody knew what he was going through, she did. She could help him.

 

“I just want the pain to go away, you know?” He asked, pleading with her to understand.

 

“I know and I’m sorry.” Jo said, hurting inside at the pain she saw on her friend’s face.

 

“I don’t know what to do, he’s my whole life.” Dean said. Jo came around the bar to embrace the broken man, wanting to kill Sam for what he has done. Dean looked up into her eyes, tears streaming down his face, searching.

 

“Marry me, Jo.” 

 

“What?” Jo asked, shocked.

 

“I said marry me.” Dean said. Jo turned away, tears in her eyes.

 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” She whispered.

 

“Then say yes.” Dean pleaded. She turned around to look into his eyes.

 

“I will, but I need to know one thing.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Tell me this isn’t abut Sam, that I’m not some replacement.” She said. Dean ran a hand gently down her face.

 

“No Jo, you’re not a replacement. You care more about me than anybody I know and would never hurt me. I need you, please.” Dean said. Jo smiled and nodded. As they hugged, Jo wondered if she was doing the right thing but right now she didn’t care. She was finally going to be with the only man she had ever loved and nothing could bring her down.

 

 

 

Dean woke to the sound of yelling. More precisely, to the sound of his brother yelling. Who he was yelling at remained unclear as the other voice was muffled. He snuck down the stairs, wanting to find out just what had his brother so angry.

 

“I’m only going to ask one more time. Where is he?” Sam asked, his tone menacingly low.

 

“I told you, he’s sleeping.” Jo said, anger in her voice. She thought she was being pretty tolerant letting him stay here this long, but if he kept it up she would throw him out quicker than he could say demon.

 

“Just let me see him, I need to know he’s ok.” Sam said, his voice breaking. By this time, Dean had heard enough. Dean didn’t know what he was doing here, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

 

“Sam?” Dean asked as he walked in he room. Sam looked up, smiling, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“Dean! Are you ok? You left before I could explain and I didn’t know if you were going to come back, I’m so glad I found you.” Sam said, relief flooding through him, as he walked over to his brother and taking him a fierce hug 

 

“I’m fine Sammy.” Dean said, smiling slightly as he pushed Sam away gently. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous at telling his brother about him and Jo. 

 

“In fact, I’m fantastic. I’m getting married.” Dean said hesitantly.

 

“What, to who?” Sam asked then looked at from him to Jo. “ To her? What about us?” Sam exclaimed, disbelief showing in his face.

 

“Sammy, we’ll always be brothers, no one is gonna take that away.” 

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Sam said, his eyes glaring at his brother.

 

“I know you’re not talking about us being lovers? Because that would be disgusting.” Dean said casually.

 

“I never said that.” Sam replied hardly.

 

“You didn’t have to, I see it in your eyes every time I touch you.” Dean said, his eyes narrowed. He came forward, pressing hard against his brother with a hand grasping his neck.

 

“Doesn’t it repulse you to know that if you only asked I would have you under me, writhing and moaning in ecstasy?” Dean hissed in his ear. Sam pulled back, a look of repugnance on his features. Dean smiled slightly and pulled back.

 

“Why are you here Sam?” Dean asked, already tired of this dance between them.

 

“I’m here to bring you back, back where you belong.” Sam said. Dean quirked a brow.

 

“Why, because you want me there? Or is it because I left you for once and not the other way around?” Dean asked.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam scoffed.

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Ever since we were young, you knew that no matter where you went, you always had me to fall back on, that I was your one constant. How does it feel Sammy, knowing that I’m gone and that I may never come back and that there is nothing you can do about it?” Dean said, his voice full of malice. 

 

“No, that’s not how it is!” Sam denied, but to no avail.

 

“Then why don’t you enlighten me.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, I love you, I would never use you as a contingency plan. I belong to you and only you.” Sam said, eyes pleading for understanding.

 

“As I t old you, you will always have me as a brother. I can’t give more right now, maybe never.” Dean replied looking down at his hands.

 

“What happened Dean? Is your love so fickle that you can end it just like that? If that’s the way it is, then I don’t want it.” Sam said as he started to storm out of the room. His brother grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

 

“You’re such a fucking hypocrite! My love is fickle you say but I’m not the one who one minute says I love you and the next lecture on how wrong it is. I’m not the one who wanted to walk out on the relationship." Dean replied, anger showing in his eyes.

 

“No. You’re just the one who decided we weren’t worth fighting for and went and found a replacement. You worried me sick, wondering what had happened to you and you’ve been here with your whore all along. Don’t you care about anyone else? I forget, Dean Winchester doesn’t show emotion.” Sam scoffed bitterly. Dean eyed the other man carefully, musing to himself.

 

“What is this really about Sam? What do you want from me?” The older brother asked, tired already of the fighting.

 

“I made a mistake when I talked to you yesterday. I realized it as soon as you walked out the door but I called again and again but you didn’t answer. It was torture waiting for the call that would tell me you were dead and when it didn’t come… I couldn’t sit there any longer. Dean, don’t you know that you’re everything to me by now? I love you, no I’m in love with you and I have been for as long as I can remember. Please don’t throw us away.” Sam finished in a near whisper, a tear slipping down his cheek. Dean licked his lips and looked over at Jo, needing to see her reaction. She had an encouraging smile on her lips and nodded to him.

 

“Nothing would make me happier if that was true but I don’t know if I can believe you.” Dean replied, looking intently at his brother. Sam stepped up to him.

 

“If you believe anything ever again, believe me. I would be lost without you.” Sam said. He leaned in as kissed the man passionately, acting for all purposes that he was trying to steal his very soul and in a sense he was. He wanted Dean to belong to him as much as he did the other man. Dean stepped back, a little dazed. He wiped his mouth, staring at his brother.

 

“I can’t argue with that logic.” Dean said with a smile and grabbed his lover’s neck and brought him down for another kiss.

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
